1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical disk drives, and more particularly, to an optical disk drive being employed in a notebook computer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical disk drives are widely used to access video, audio and data files stored on optical disks. Optical disk drive is a technology leap from the days of phonographs. For notebook computers, the optical disk drive is an indispensible component.
FIG. 6 represents a typical notebook computer 100 with a typical optical disk drive 10. The optical disk drive 10 includes an auto-loading entrance 11, a tray 12 and a turntable 13. The entrance 11 is located at a side of the notebook computer 100. The tray 12 is installed inside the notebook computer 100 in a movable way, and can depart from or slide into the notebook computer 100. The tray 12 includes a base plate 122, and a bar plate 124 connected to an end of the base plate 122 for covering the entrance 11. The turntable 13 is positioned at a center of a surface of the base plate 122. The base plate 122 defines a circular disk carriage 123. When the optical disk drive opens the tray 12, the user can place a CD on the circular disk carriage 123. When the turntable 13 rotates, the CD will be driven to rotate accordingly. However, when the tray 12 extends from the entrance 11 of the notebook computer 100, the tray 12 is suspended in the air. Typically, when the CD is placed on the turntable 122, it is also required that a suitable pressing force be applied to press the CD downward on the base plate 122 of the tray 12. This means the tray 12 of the optical disk drive 10 to be pressed downward frequently. Therefore, lifetime of the optical disk drive 10 is shortened.
What is needed, therefore, is a new optical disk drive of notebook computer that has a long service life.